Koto Kaguya
This page is very much in-progress. Any feedback is appreciated. Koto Kaguya (かぐや琴, Kaguya Koto) was a jōnin-level kunoichi originally from Kirigakure. After a series of unfortunate events (W.I.P.), she fled to Amegakure, becoming an S-rank missing-nin in the process. Eventually, she became a member of the Akatsuki, partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki. She possessed her clan's Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai. Background W.I.P. Personality W.I.P. Appearance Koto was characterized by her pale skin, vivid green eyes, angular facial features, two scarlet dots on her forehead which all the members of her clan possessed, and waist-length, straight white hair, which she wore divided down the middle of her head (distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting). As a child, Koto's bangs were longer (i.e. they existed when she was a child) and her hair was shoulder-length. Aside from that, however, her hair was nearly identical. During her time as a Kirigakure kunoichi, Koto’s preferred attire consisted of a loose, thin, white kimono with no designs (save for Kirigakure’s symbol threaded in black in between the lowest part of her shoulder blades) on it over a nearly bare torso with the lone exception of a plain white bra. Below that, dark grey leggings reached down to the middle of her shins, slightly baggy but not obnoxiously so; it enabled for greater movement. These leggings also had a pocket on either hip; the left pocket held her actual forehead protector. Additionally, the hems of the leg-covering apparel had a white color that contrasted with the dark grey of the vast majority of the garment. Covering Koto’s feet were dark, blue-grey ‘shinobi sandals’, worn with no socks, that reached up and around her ankles with a more flexible material being used for the ankle portion of the sandal. Any skin still showing on her legs was covered by bandages that stretched from the bottom of her ankles to the highest reaches of her shins. During Koto's time as an Amegakure kunoichi, her outfit remained largely the same, with the only major differences being the design on her kimono changing from Kiri's symbol to Ame's and her original forehead protector gaining a slash across its design. As a member of Akatsuki, Koto wore the standard cloak over her traditional attire, though her kimono changed its design back to Kiri's; an additional slash was placed over the design in lieu of the forehead protector she wasn't willing to wear (however, the actual forehead protector from Kiri was slashed as well; it remained in her pocket where it always had). On her right ring finger was her Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, shu). She wore light blue nail polish on her fingers and toes. As an added annoyance, Koto's partner Kisame Hoshigaki frequently enjoyed ruffling her hair in an attempt to rile her up. This was aided largely by the 32 centimeters Kisame was taller than Koto by. Abilities W.I.P. Physical and Chakra Prowess W.I.P. Shikotsumyaku W.I.P. Ninjutsu W.I.P. Kenjutsu W.I.P. Nature Transformation Koto was greatly skilled in Water Release techniques, a fitting fact considering her affinity to the element. She could perform several of them while keeping a separate one active; a favored tactic of hers is to keep one enemy trapped in the Water Prison Technique while at the same time attacking other enemies with a water clone. She could maintain several of these clones at the same time, often using them as diversions. She also showed proficiency in large-scale, highly destructive water-attacks from launching powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon bullets and giant waterfalls at her opponents. Another one of her techniques, the Water Release Tools Technique, gave Koto even more options and was best used in stealth. Finally, while not to the level of one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Koto did know how to utilize the Hiding in Mist Technique and even Silent Killing. Comparatively, Koto was more of an amateur at using Lightning Release; only two of her techniques incorporated the element, one being situational and the other involving Water Release in addition to Lightning Release. However, she was still adept at controlling the element. Stats Part I Search for Tsunade After the Konoha Crush and the death of the Third Hokage, Koto and Kisame manage to infiltrate the village undetected. They are nevertheless noticed by Kakashi Hatake, who sends Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi after them to determine their identities and purpose. Koto and Kisame lead them to an isolated location and reveal themselves. Asuma and Kurenai engage them but pose little challenge and it is only due to the timely arrival of Kakashi that they are saved. Kakashi prepares to attack Koto but the latter's foresight in preparing a water clone soon after entering the village, Kakashi is swiftly knocked out due to Koto's skill in Silent Killing; this isn't before the Sharingan user lets the two Kiri missing-nin know that he knows they and Akatsuki are seeking the Nine-Tails. Koto instructs Kisame to capture Kakashi to find out what else he knows and kill the others. Kisame obliges after some snark but is parried by Might Guy. With things escalating, Koto and Kisame decide to withdraw. Koto and Kisame then continued to hunt Naruto, finding him under the protection of Jiraiya. After waiting for Jiraiya to leave Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki, alone and visit one of Shukuba Town's many brothels, Koto and Kisame confronted Naruto in a hotel hallway. They confront Naruto and contemplate how to apprehend him. Before they can make a decision they are interrupted by Itachi Uchiha, who had gone after the two Akatsuki members after gaining information from Asuma and Kurenai and attacks them with his tantō. Koto deflects the slash and generates her own sword in preparation to fight, but Jiraiya returns before things can go further. Not wishing to get drawn into a fight with Jiraiya, Koto and Kisame escape. Sasuke Recovery Mission At the end of Part I, Koto made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during an Akatsuki gathering where they discussed Orochimaru's taking of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the capturing of the Nine-Tails and the furthering of their plans. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Akatsuki Suppression Mission Trivia *A "koto" (琴) is a traditional stringed instrument in real-world Japan; it was also an instrument that Koto Kaguya enjoyed using on the rare occasions in which she had free time. The reason for Koto using the instrument is entirely based off of the name of it; she enjoyed the humor in "Koto playing the koto". *Koto's five movements were based on Kimimaro's dances in the canon story; the most visible similarity is the first movement, First Movement: Sword. *According to the databook(s) that Koto isn't a part of due to her fanon status: **Koto's hobbies were training, writing poetry, and playing the koto. **Koto wished for a world free of betrayal. **Koto's favorite foods were karaage and anmitsu, while her least favorites were anything seafood-based. **Koto had completed 304 official missions in total: 6 D-rank, 85 C-rank, 131 B-rank, 72 A-rank, and 14 S-rank. **Koto's favorite word was "harmony" (調和, chōwa). Information and Links Koto Kaguya is an OC created and written by Shikichama for use in an (as of yet) unwritten fanfiction. Category:DRAFT